Presenting Makino Takashi or is it Tsukushi?
by scruffy
Summary: Stardom and the chance to meet the guy she likes is her ticket to a better life,that's what Hanazawa Rui tells her. But Makino has to dress up as a guy...would she be willing to? What would happen? HYD AU! Pls R&R! Chpt 4 up!
1. Who cares?

I've always toyed with the idea of Makino trying to be a guy so here I am!! Hee hee! 

__

Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands to welcome the star of our show, Makino Tsukushi!

"Makino! Do you want to go and watch the TriJet Concert? I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE ACTUALLY COMING TO TOWN!" Shigeru screamed into Tsukushi's ear. Tsukushi looked blankly at her. 

"Makino? Makino?" Shigeru waved fantically in front of her. 

"Um, who's TriJet? Shigeru? Shigeru?!"

*

"I can't believe that you don't know who TriJet is!" Shigeru complained loudly in front Tsukushi. Tsukushi could only look down on the floor as the two of them walked home from school. "TriJet is the hottest band in Japan now!" 

Trust Shigeru to faint in front of all the other classmates, Tsukushi grumbled silently, Now everyone knows what a moron I am in the pop industry.

"Right Yuki? I mean, COME ON, TriJEt is so popular! You see their posters everywhere! EVERYWHERE!" Shigeru said with a dramatic flourish. Tsukushi was getting increasingly annoyed with Shigeru.

"What's the big deal? They are only a bunch of three useless guys." Tsukushi muttered under her breath. Just then, Shigeru gasped loudly and ran towards the newspaper stand.

"OH MY GOSH! TriJet! OH MY GOSH!" Shigeru squealed with excitement as she flipped through the pages. "MORE TriJet!" Her eyes devoured every picture as Tsukushi looked on with little enthusiasm. She never understood why she ever became Shigeru's friend. Shigeru was a rich girl while she was struggling to make ends meet at home. Shigeru was everything that Tsukushi was not, yet the two of them still managed to get along.

Shigeru looked at Tsukushi, who was looking around rather boredly and thrust the magazine at her. Tsukushi's eyes widened.

"Shigeru?" 

"You might as well take this to read since you know so little of them. I'll get another copy." Shigeru offered, smiling. 

Tsukushi was touched. Perhaps this was why she and Shigeru were so close. 

"Oh wow! That's such a good picture of them!" Shigeru gushed suddenly as she caught the picture at the back of the magazine. She snatched it away from Tsukushi who had barely taken a look at the cover and started walking on excitedly, babbling to herself.

"So are you going to give it to me?" Tsukushi asked, annoyed. Then again, that was why she couldn't stand Shigeru sometimes.

*

"Oh no! I have no money to buy groceries for dinner tonight!" Tsukushi gasped loudly as she looked at her more than empty wallet. She had just parted with Shigeru, who was still babbling over the magazine. "Looks like I will have to go to the bank again."

Tsukushi was the only child in her family, an orphan in fact. She lived alone in an apartment, which her uncle paid for and used the money her uncle sent her from America. But she felt bad for relying on her uncle so she spent very little on herself. "Good old Tsukushi, you are a saint!" Shigeru had told her once.

__

Wait, this seems a little funny. Where are all the customers? Tsukushi thought as she entered the bank. This was normally the peak time for the bank but there was no one in sight. She gripped the bag of radishes she had bought earlier when shopping with Shigeru more tightly.

Suddenly, someone grabbed from behind!

"STOP! OR I'LL SHOOT!" A firm voice commanded, holding her tightly. Tsukushi tried to wiggle free and gasped as the guy pressed a gun to her temple. _Gun?_ She froze at the mere thought of it.

"DON'T MOVE ANYMORE!" _ahh, I can't stand it! I don't want to be robbed! _Tsukushi panicked and spotted the radish she was carrying. 

"NO ONE DARES TO ROB MAKINO TSUKUSHI!" She shouted as she smashed the radish on the assailant's stomach with as much strenght as she could.

"CUT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MISS?" Someone shouted angrily. _Cut? _

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO COME IN HERE! WE ARE SHOOTING A MOVIE HERE! GET OUT OF HERE!" _Movie? _It all made sense now. 

"AND YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GRAB HER! NOT HER!" The director pointed at Tsukushi angrily, glaring at her. "Okay, take a break now!" And he cursed under his breath.

Tsukushi was positively relieved and turned to look at her assailant, who was sitting down, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Tsukushi said in a small voice, looking at him. _He's got nice curls, too curly for a guy. He is rather cute too. _Tsukushi thought as she looked at him. _Makino Tsukushi! Stop it! _

The guy looked at her and stood up.

"If there's nothing, I am going!" Tsukushi said nervously. Better to get lost before the angry director came after her. But the guy put his hand out to stop her and looked at her coolly. Tsukushi could feel her face blushing.

"Wait. How are you going to compensate me?" He asked.

"Eh?" Before Tsukushi could say anything, he bent down and his lips drew nearer until…

He stopped. Tsukushi was holding the half-squashed radish in front of him and he looked at it, surprised.

"BAKA! You don't take advantage of females like that!" Tsukushi shouted. He grinned.

"Just kidding. See you around, that if, if I ever see you again!" He walked away. 

__

Man, I must say he's cute! But I guess, I wouldn't see him again. Tsukushi thought sadly and started walking away. What she did not know was that guy had turned back to look at her walking away. 

*

"AHHH! THEY'RE FLIMING A MOVIE! LET'S GO!" Some girls squealed as they ran towards the bank. Tsukushi looked at them with puzzlement. _BIG DEAL. _She thought. But then, it was no harm getting a peek right?

"DRATS! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Tsukushi grumbled as she tip-toed frantically to catch a bit of the action. It didn't help that she stood only at 160cm. 

Just then, a pair of hands lifted up and placed her over his shoulders. _Eh? _ Her face turned all red but she took advantage of this to look at that guy. 

__

He's so cute! His every expression is always different! Tsukushi thought excitedly as she observed the curly-haired guy. Then, she noticed something. 

People were staring.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She flailed her arms frantically at the stranger. "Put me down!" 

Tsukushi found herself staring at another cute guy, with crystal blue eyes and blonde hair. _Oh my gosh, what did I do to see so many cute guys today? _

He smiled at her.

And…

Tsukushi would never believe what she did then. SHE RAN AWAY! 

*

Hanazawa Rui smiled as he watched Tsukushi running away from him. He took out a worn piece of paper and scribbled, "Makino Tsukushi" It helped that she had her name printed over her bag. 

Silly girl. 

*

Tsukushi could not help but think of the day's happenings as she chopped the vegetables and put them to boil. _Stop thinking of him Tsukushi! Baka! He's probably a superstar and there's NO way you can get near him again. _She chopped the vegetables furiously. Thwack! Thwack! (author's note: Makino, stop being so violent with the vegetables)

Just then, her doorbell rang. "Coming!"

She opened the door, chopper still in hand… to see the strange guy who had helped her earlier. 

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! YOU MUST BE A PERVET STALKER!" She was about to slam the door when he put his hand out. 

"I am Hanazawa Rui. I don't wish to harm you in anyway, because I want to make you to become a superstar. But first, could you put that chopper away?" _Superstar? _

*

"I am a talent scout for the Fumurawa Company." Rui explained patiently. "Have you heard of TriJEt?" Tsukushi nodded, she knew them of course, no thanks to Shigeru. 

"Our company is interested in developing another boyband like them and I want you to be part of this band." Tsukushi's eyes widened. TO BE A STAR? Then she paused.

"Wait, you want ME to be part of a BOYBAND?" Rui gave her another of his smiles.

"I want you to dress up like a guy. I see the potential in you to go far in this area."

"YOU ARE INSULTING ME! I AM A GIRL AND I WON'T DRESS UP LIKE A GUY!" Tsukushi grabbed a cushion and threw it at him. 

"Cool it. Why don't I show you the bandmembers first?" Rui took out two photographs. "This is Nishikado Soujiro, and this is," He paused as Tsukushi stared in surprise at the next photo. "Doumyouji Tsukasa. You must have met him earlier." 

__

Doumyouji Tsukasa? Boyband? Superstar? These thoughts overwhelmed her as Tsukushi stared into space. Then her eyes widened again.

"My vegetables!" She rushed to the kitchen to switch off the fire.

Rui looked at her and smiled again.

Silly girl.

*

Liked this story? Pls review then! 


	2. Makino Takashi! Oops,Tsukushi i mean

Thanks for all those lovely reviews! I'm updating this soon because I don't want to suffer the wrath of a million radishes raining down on my head! ^_^

__

Me? A SUPERSTAR? Tsukushi swooned as she thought about this. Sitting quite alone in the saloon, she could not help but think of this sudden, DRASTIC change in her life.

Hanazawa Rui stepped into the saloon with the hairdresser. "Just do as I say." The hairdresser nodded. Tsukushi felt a sudden fear.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Tsukushi's screams pierced through the saloon.

*

"Done!" The hairdresser gave a sigh of relief. Tsukushi had been wiggling frantically throughout the session, with her eyes closed, making it terribly difficult to cut her hair. 

"Not bad." Rui commented. Tsukushi opened her eyes slowly.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" 

*

"I look like a freak!" Tsukushi complained loudly in front of Rui who was trying hard not to laugh. "This is terrible! I don't want to be a superstar anymore!" 

"You have already signed the contract Tsukushi." Rui reminded her gently. She shot him an angry look. "But you look quite fine in this hair cut. It was done quite well." 

Tsukushi peered at herself in the mirror. Her once long wavy brown hair had been cut, her locks strewn over the floor. The hairdresser had given her a softer look, by layering it. She looked left, looked right, looked again at the left and with much reluctance, nodded.

"I guess it's okay." Rui ruffled her hair.

"Silly girl. We have to go to the studio for the photo shoot now." _Photo Shoot?_

"So fast?" Tsukushi asked reluctantly. 

"Don't worry, just be natural and everything will be fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes." Tsukushi nodded and hopped out of the chair and walked towards the exit. Rui smiled again.

Silly girl.

*

"Oi Soujiro! Do you know what time Rui is coming? He's LATE!" Tsukasa asked rather impatiently. 

"How would I know? I am not Rui's mother or anything." Soujiro barely glanced up from the magazine he was holding. Just then, Rui breezed in, with Tsukushi in tow, who was looking around rather nervously.

"Rui! Trust you to be late!" Tsuaksa said. "Where's our new member?"

"He's here." Rui said simply and pointed at Tsukushi. Everyone suddenly stopped to stare. Even Soujiro looked up from his magazine.

"You aren't kidding are you, Rui?" Tsuaksa asked.

*

"He looks like a twerp! He barely looks like a full-grown guy!" Tsukasa complained as he examined Tsukushi from head to toe. Tsukushi started to sweat profusely, would Tsukasa notice her as the girl who had squashed his stomach with a radish?

"His name is Takashi. And he is going to be your new member." Rui ignored Tsuaksa's remarks. _Takashi? What kind of stupid name is that? _Tsukushi thought as she made a face at Rui.

"Hi! I am Takashi and it is great to be here! I hope that…" Tsukushi stopped mid-sentence as she noticed that everyone was bustling again. Tsuaksa had stepped aside and Soujiro continued reading. 

"So much for a self-introduction." She muttered as she looked at the floor. 

"Okay, time for the photo shoot! Everyone, in your places!" The photographer shouted. Tskushi dragged herself across the floor. _What kind of muck did I get myself in? _

"Oi! Can you move faster?" She looked behind in surprise at Tsuaksa who did not seem very happy.

"Oh sorry." She muttered as she moved aside. She did not make a very good guy. She looked up in surprise when Rui gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

"It's okay. He's like that." Rui whispered into her ear. Tsukushi cheered up a little bit.

__

Okay folks! Here I come! Makino Takashi!

*

"Cut! Takashi, you have to be more natural and look at the camera! LOOK HERE!" The photographer gestured wildly at the camera. Tsukushi nodded and bit her lip. It was the fifth time already and nothing seemed to be right.

"CUT! Takashi! LOOK HERE!" The photographer was obviously getting pissed off. "Rui! What kind of moron did you get?" _He's calling me a MORON? _

"We have to take a break now. Fifteen minutes everyone!" He called out. Tsukasa and Soujiro walked past Tsukushi, obviously ignoring her. Tsukushi shuffled into the dressing room, discouraged. _I should never have listened to Hanazawa Rui. So much for becoming a superstar! _

She looked around. Rui was busy talking to the photographer and the others…well, ignoring her. She looked at the mirror. 

__

When did Makino Tsukushi ever become Makino Takashi? I hate this! It sucks! 

Tsukushi sighed deeply and looked around. Dresses, Shoes, wigs lay strew all around. Just then, Tsukushi had a terribly lovely idea!

__

Why not? No one would notice! She grinned.

*

"Ah! It feels good to be a girl again!" Tsukushi exclaimed as she walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. She had gotten a wig similar to her original hairstyle and gotten a dress to wear and high-heel slippers. 

__

Makino Tsukushi! YEAH! She smiled. But just then, Tsukushi started feeling guilty.

__

It is rather irresponsible of me to leave right now and Hanazawa Rui would get into trouble. But…

"YIKES!" Tsukushi yelled as her high heel got stuck in between the grills of a drain cover. _What tough luck! IS that a sign for me to go back? _She thought as she tried desperately to yank it out. 

"Let me help you." A familiar voice said from behind. Tsukushi turned in surprise to see DOUMYOUJI TSUKASA!

*

He gave the slipper a few nudges, and with one breath, yanked out the slipper, leaving the heel still stuck there and handed to Tsukushi. 

"Here." He smiled at her. 

__

Oh, I just love the way he smiles! 

"Hey! You look familiar! You were the one who smashed me with the radish the other day!" He exclaimed. She nodded nervously. 

"Thanks anyway." Tsukushi said. 

"I don't think you can walk about in this slipper. Why don't I bring you to a shoe shop?" 

"It's okay……." Before she could protest, Tsukasa had already lifted her in his arms and was walking to the nearest shoe shop.

Tsukushi looked at Tsuaksa, who was sweating profusely under the heat. _His heart is beating so fast! _She thought. _Stop it Tsukushi! Remember what an idiot of a guy he is just now? _

"Here." HE lowered her gently. "You can get a new pair of shoes here. I am so sorry but I have to rush off now."

"It's okay! Thanks." Tsukushi said. He gave her another smile before running off. 

__

He must be looking for me. Tsukushi thought and suddenly burst out of the shoe shop and ran towards the studio.

*

"Takashi! Where did you go?" Soujiro asked, surprised as Tsukushi burst into the studio, panting, this time, in her guy outfit.

"Erm, went to the toilet." 

"TAKASHI! " Rui shouted immediately as he sprinted into the room, his face full of concern. "You're okay?" 

"Erm, yeah. I went to the toilet." Rui looked at her, frowning.

"You didn't try to run away did you?" Rui asked. _Oh my gosh! Rui's a genius!_

"Erm no!" Tsukushi scratched her head. "I went to the toilet!" 

"That's good. Let's get ready for the next shoot!" Rui shouted as everyone started bustling again.

__

Whew, I almost got caught. Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief as she walked towards the photo area.

Rui looked at Tsukushi's departing figure. 

He knew she ahd run away. But she had come back.

Silly girl.

*

"Where's that baka Takashi? I can't seem to find him!" Tsuaksa grumbled as he ran about. "Darn!" [author's note: Why didn't anyone inform Tsuaksa? ^_^;;] 

*

Liked this story? Pls review then!


	3. well, well, two big bakas

Thank you all for those lovely reviews! I enjoyed reading through them! With much relish, I dish out Chapter 3! Oh, and some of you are asking what paring this would be…well, I don't know. We'll see as we progress…But let me just give a lil' hint: I like T&T fics more! ^^

"WOW! Look, it's V3! Oh my goodness! They look so handsome!" Shigeru squealed as she flipped through the magazine anxiously. This time, Yuki, who had just gotten back from her holiday in Europe, was walking together with them. 

"LOOK AT THIS YUKI! THEY LOOK SO CUTE! ESPECIALLY TSUKASA!" Shigeru started screaming, again. Yuki could only smile nervously while Tsukushi drew nearer to Shigeru to look at what she was looking at. 

"Shigeru, what are you reading? I thought it was supposed to be TriJEt?" Tsukushi asked, annoyed at her friend's fickleness.

"Yeah, but TriJEt is OUT. V3 is IN now." 

"Come on, let me take a look." Tsukushi peeped over her friend's shoulder. 

And Tsukushi screamed.

*

"Tsukushi? TSUKUSHI?" Yuki asked frantically. "Are you okay?" 

"Tsukushi? What happened?" Shigeru asked. Yuki was trying to calm Tsukushi down, who seemed to be on the verge of hysteria.

__

Oh my gosh! That's me! ME! On the cover of Seventeen? ME? TAKASHI? 

Shigeru noticed Tsukushi looking at the magazine and grinned. "Oh, you like them? They are the latest boyband now." _Great, since when were we called V3?_

"And this is their FIRST appearance! I took great pains to get this magazine! There's Jiro, Tsukasa, and Takashi. I like Tsuaksa!" Shigeru beamed proudly.

"Tsukushi, are you okay?" Yuki, asked concerned. Tsukushi waved her friend away.

"Yeah I am." _So that was what the photo shoot was for. Baka. _

"Hey, this is weird." Shigeru started frowning as she looked at the magazine and looked at Tsukushi again. She looked back and looked again, squinting hard.

"Shigeru?" Tsukushi was panicking now. Nothing could escape Shigeru's sharp eyes.

"Say, this guy Takashi looks like you!" 

*

__

Oh no! What the muck? 

Sweatdrops trickled down Tsukushi's forehead as she looked frantically around for some excuse. _Man, I knew this would come! I knew this would come. _

"Shigeru, are you sure? V3 is a BOYBAND, but Tsukushi is a girl!" Yuki said, her eyes wide as saucers. Shigeru was still giving that I-still-think-Tsukushi-is-Takashi look and she came closer to Tsukushi.

"Shigeru! Don't come any closer! Shigeru! I am warning you! Shigeru! KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!"

*

"Ouch! What did you have to do that for, SHIGERU?" Tsukushi screamed as Shigeru pulled at her hair. 

"Just to make sure!" Shigeru said, finally convinced that Tsukushi was not Takashi. "Well, that guy looks so much like you, I was wondering whether you joined a boyband, dressed like a guy, cut your hair and so on. But I am wrong, fortunately." Shigeru smiled and walked off. "Eh, hurry up! I am hungry!"

"Oh Tsukushi, does it hurt?" Yuki asked. _Good ol' Yuki._

"Nah, it doesn't! I am the fearless Makino Taka- erm, Tsukushi!" Yuki smiled. 

"Shigeru is weird, don't bother about her." Tsukushi whispered as Yuki giggled.

"OI! The TWO OF YOU! HURRY!" Shigeru shouted as the two scrambled to get ahead.

__

This is terrible. Shigeru is suspicious of me! Darn. Tsukushi patted her hair as she thought. _Oh well, at least the wig did not come out._

*

Tsukushi glanced at her watch, it was 7 in the evening. She could feel her stomach rumbling already and shrugged off any nagging, guilty feelings of growing fat and walked into the supermarket.

"WOW! SO MUCH FOOD! Now, what should I get?" Tsukushi thought as she wandered around the aisles. She sniffed hungrily and saw HAMBURGERS!

"Fish fillet, yucks. Beef, double yucks. Where's the cheeseburger?" 

Just then, Tsukushi spotted it, the only one left and reached out to take it. At the same time, someone reached out to take it. 

Tsukushi stopped as she looked up to see….

Doumyouji Tsukasa, who was equally surprised to see her there.

*

"It's YOU!" Tsukushi said in surprise. 

"Oh, you again!" Tsukasa exclaimed. He drew back his hand. "You can have the burger."

Tsukushi could feel her face blushing again. "Erm, it's okay, you can have it."

"No, you came first. You take it."

"You take it, I can take other flavors."

"No, I will order something else."

"It's okay."

"Excuse me!" A little kid called out as he squeezed past them and grabbed the last cheeseburger and ran off. 

They both looked at each other and looked away in embarrassment. Two big bakas.

*

"Gee, is it okay if I have your number?" Tsuaksa asked as they walked out of the supermarket. Tsukushi looked at him in surprise.

"For?" 

"So that I can contact you in future." Tsukasa smiled. Tsukushi blushed again. _Tsukushi, stop it you baka! He's a mean guy who bossed YOU around!_

"Erm, it's 0909…"

"Every number starts with 0909!" Tsuaksa said matter-of-factly. Tsukushi smiled in embarrassment. 

"Like you should care!" She whacked his head. 

"You!" He chased after her, laughing.

Two big bakas.

*

"Gee, thanks for seeing me home." Tsukushi said.

"It's not okay for a cute girl like you to be out so late. See you around!" Tsuaksa grinned. 

"Bye!" She called out as he walked away. _He's quite nice after all. Stop it Tsukushi! _

Both didn't know what two big bakas they were.

*

"Okay! Today's activity is dancing. You three will be performing two weeks from now in the all-star concert and I expect everyone to give their best, okay?" Rui said as he briefed the three of them in the dressing room. Tsukushi, now Takashi, looked down at the floor. _Dancing? Darn, I hate dancing._

"Let's go then." Rui signaled as the three walked out. Tsukasa was talking to Soujiro while Tsukushi lagged behind, as always. 

"Are you okay, Tsukushi?" Rui tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"I guess so." He gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder again.

"Ganbatte Tsukushi!"

*

"One! Two! Three! Four! Twirl once more! Up down! One! Two! Three Four!" The choreographer called out. "No no Takashi, not like that! Lift up your hand like this! THIS! One! Two! Three Four!" 

Tsukushi was gasping for breath as she struggled to keep up with the rest. Dancing sure was tiring work. She glanced to look at Tsukasa and Soujiro, who seemed to be doing it effortlessly. Tsuaksa caught her eye and glanced at her critically. She pulled herself together and started dancing again.

__

I must show him that Takashi is not to be bullied!

*

"WOW! That was some workout!" Soujiro exclaimed as he pushed open the door into the dressing room.

"Baka, just a little bit and you're tired?" Tsuaksa said and glanced at Tsukushi. 

__

Ignore him. Stupid fellow. Tsukushi thought as she packed her stuff and prepared to leave.

"Takashi?" Rui asked as Tsukushi was about to step out of the door. "I need to talk to you."_ Oh no, wherever Rui talks to me, it is something bad._

"It must be his bad dancing." Tsuaksa said a bit too loudly as Soujiro tried to shut him up. She glanced at Tsuaksa and gave him the shut-you-mouth-you-pig look. 

*

"What is it?" Tsukushi asked the minute she stepped into the office.

"How do you find everything so far?" Rui asked her. Tsukushi took a while to reply to that. 

"Honestly Hanazawa Rui, I think you found the wrong person for this. I can't dance, I can't pose, I don't think I can sing!" 

"But Tsukushi, you have made it this far already. Look, your picture is everywhere!"

"Yeah, as a person who is not really Makino Tsukushi." She said bitterly. "Rui, I am tired already. Can I just drop out?" Rui looked at her.

"Tsukushi, are you sure? Don't you want to prove Tsuaksa he's wrong about you? If you drop out, he would only say you are a loser." Tsukushi paused as she thought about it. Tsuaksa was capable of that.

"Come on, I am sure I didn't get the wrong person. Prove me right, Tsukushi?" Rui said gently as he laid two hands on her shoulders. 

There was a long pause. 

Tsukushi nodded slowly. Rui smiled.

*

__

I can't believe I actually let Rui talk me into staying. BAKA! Tsukushi munched on her sandwich furiously. "YUCKS! WHAT'S THIS?!?!" She shouted as she found a dead bug inside. "Gross." 

"Yo! Twerp!" There was only one person who ever called her that. She turned to see Tsukasa waiting on the park bench. 

"Stop calling me names cos I have a name! Baka!" She shouted back. 

"Honestly, why don't you quit?" Tsuaksa asked. "You're dragging everyone down, you know, Takashi?" He said seriously.

Tsukushi felt bad. But she knew what her answer would be.

"WHY SHOULD I QUIT?!! I CAN DANCE LIKE YOU! I CAN POSE LIKE YOU TOO!" 

"Show me then." Tsukasa said simply. 

"FINE!" Tsukushi started dancing, whirling around.

Admist all the whirls and twirls, Tsukushi could feel a sudden boost of energy course through her as she danced vigorously. _I'll show you, Doumyouji Tsukasa!_

*

"One two three four!" Tsukushi stopped as she realized in amazement that she DID finish dancing without missing any step. 

"SEE! I CAN DO IT!" Tsukasa stood up from the bench and smiled at her.

"Then continue showing me more, Takashi." He slung his bag over and walked off. Tsukushi looked at his retreating figure. 

__

He was here to help me. She slapped her hand against her forehead. _Baka of a Doumyouji Tsuaksa. _

This time, she said it with a smile. 

*

Liked this story? Pls continue to review! 


	4. Not everything goes Tsukushi's way

Sorry for not updating in such a long while! I was very busy with other stuff you see…hee! Thank you all for all those lovely reviews! Without further ado, here's chapter 4!

Sometimes, things don't go Makino's way, and she learnt it the hard way. 

__

Ironic isn't it, that me, the famous star Takashi in V3, with millions of adoring fans, is ACTUALLY A GIRL? Tsukushi thought as she shuffled through her stacks of homework for the day. 

"Earth to Tsukushi!" Shigeru shouted and Tsukushi looked at Shigeru in annoyance. 

"WHAT?" She snapped, packing her books into her bag. 

"What happened? You seem to be in a bad mood." Yuki asked with concern. Tsukushi felt bad for shouting at Shigeru then. 

"Sorry Shigeru, but I was feeling a bit tired." Tsukushi apologized as she sunk into her chair. Shigeru pretended to look cross but broke into a smile.

"Nah, its' okay. Actually, I have something here to perk you up!" Shigeru announced loudly and waved an envelope in front of Tsukushi. "Open it!" She grinned widely as Yuki watched on smiling.

"Oh?" Tsukushi was rather surprised and tore it open. Inside, were three tickets to the movie _"Be my Valentine." _ Tsukushi gasped when she saw the tickets and tears welled up in her eyes. Her only two friends knew how much she liked this show but she could never afford to go to watch the movie back then.

And now, three tickets lay in front of her. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKUSHI!" Shigeru sang as Yuki clapped her hands. Tsukushi turned to look at them. 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Tsukushi said as she hugged them both tightly.

"You're suffocating me!" Shigeru complained.

"It's this Saturday, at 3pm. " Yuki said. Tsukushi nodded happily as she stared at the tickets in her hand. It was very difficult to get them and they were expensive. It was good to have friends. Just then, her handphone started to vibrate away.

"Sorry, I've got a call." She apologized as Shigeru and Yuki smiled at her.

"Hanazawa Rui? What is it?" Tsukushi asked in a rather irritated voice.

"Hey, cool it. There's going to be a rehearsal for the all-star concert this Saturday, at 3pm."

"WHAT?!?!" She nearly shouted into the phone. 

"Are you hard of hearing?" Rui asked.

Tsukushi's heart sank. "But I have a date with my friends. And it is important."

"Tsukushi, work comes first. You can always reschedule the date. We cannot reschedule the rehearsal."

"But…"

"No more buts. I expect to see you on Saturday, at 3pm. Okay?"

"Okay." She said with reluctance and hung up the phone. Shigeru and Yuki looked at her worriedly.

"Tsukushi, what happened?" Yuki asked.

"I don't think I can go with you guys this Saturday. I have to go and work." She said quietly as tears filled her eyes again. 

"Never mind! There are other screenings available!" Shigeru said cheerfully as Yuki nodded in agreement. 

"But, you took great pains to get the tickets." Tsukushi protested. She knew how long Shigeru and Yuki had taken to queue up. 

"Work comes first. Don't worry Tsukushi." Yuki smiled as she patted Tsukushi on the back.

"We'll wait for you!" Shigeru chorused. 

__

Sometimes, I just wish I could just stay as Makino Tsukushi. Tsukushi thought as her two friends beamed at her.

*

Rui glanced at his handphone and heaved a sigh. Tsukushi sounded very disappointed when she knew she had to work on that Saturday but Rui could not control it.

"Rui! Hey! Your advertisement for V3 has received resounding positive response!" His assistant burst into the room and shouted. Rui waved his hand dismissively.

"This is only the beginning." He said and smiled.

*

""Tough luck! I hate HANAZAWA RUI!" Tsukushi shouted in frustration as she kicked a empty soda can while walking through the park to the train station.

"STUPID HANAZAWA RUI!" Tsukushi screamed silently in the train on the way to work. She hadn't stopped cursing Rui from the day she had received the phone call even till now.

__

Haha. Hanazawa Rui! STUPID BAKA! . Tsukushi thought vehemently. Suddenly the train jerked and she surged forward.

"OUCH!" Tsukushi shouted as she bumped into someone, hard. The guy turned and she was shocked to see…DOUMYOUJI TSUKASA!

*

"Oh, it's you again." Tsukasa said, pleasantly surprised. 

"Oh, hi." Tsukushi said nervously. _Why must I meet him here of all places?_

"Where are you going?" Tsuaksa asked. 

"Oh, I am changing trains at the next station."

"Hey, me too!" Tsuaksa exclaimed. She smiled at him nervously. _Of course I would be changing trains! He's going to the same place with me!_

The train pulled into the next station and Tsukushi tried to go out. But to her horror, she realized her wig had been caught in the door!

__

Oh shoot! How am I going to get out of this mess?

"Eh, aren't you getting off?" Tsuaksa eyed her.

"Ummm, my hair got stuck in between the door." She explained nervously. "You go first."

"Never mind, I'll accompany you." _Why must he be so nice to me? Damn it. _

The train pulled away the both of them stood together.

*

Tsukushi glanced at her watch. It was already 3.15pm. Hanazawa Rui was going to throw a fit. Finally, the train pulled into the station once more and with relief, her hair was already free. 

"Let's go!" Tsuaksa said and he took her hand much to her surprise.

__

He's holding my hand. 

They both ran out of the station and stopped suddenly, releasing their hands. 

Hanazawa Rui was waiting there, rather unhappy. 

*

"Rui, I can explain…" Tsuaksa started.

"I don't want any explanation now." He glared at Tsukushi who was squirming under his gaze. 

"I am so sorry, but it isn't his fault. It was mine!" Tsukushi tried to explain things but Rui just turned away. 

"Tsukasa, go now. I would like to talk to this lady."

"Rui…" 

"Go." Tsukasa gave up and mouthed a silent 'bye' to Tsukushi.

Rui turned to look at Tsukushi. "Get into the car." 

*

The journey by car was terrible. For once, Tsukushi wished she hadn't been cursing Hanazwa Rui all day. 

"Tsukushi, I hope you know why I am so angry. I don't wish for anyone to be late. Not you, not Tsuaksa."

She bowed her head low. "I am sorry Hanazawa Rui, but please don't blmae Doumyouji! It was not his fault! Really!" She said with fierce determination.

Rui chuckled. "I didn't say I blamed him. No point getting so worked up." 

"You're really not angry?" She asked surprised.

"I know you have a legal reason to be late." He said as he gazed into her eyes. _Oh my, he has such nice crystal blue eyes. He's just so handsome. _

"Tsukushi,"

"Eh?" Without skipping a beat, he bent down to kiss her. _Hanazawa Rui's kissing me?!!_

"Don't be late next time." He finished and got out of the car. 

__

What's happening to me? What is Rui trying to tell me? Tsukushi thought as Rui walked towards the concert arena. It was going to be a tough day ahead.

*

"TAKASHI! YOUR BOTTLE!" Soujiro screamed loudly. 

"Soujiro, shut up." Tsukasa said, clearly unhappy.

"There's something wrong with him today. I just know it." Soujiro whispered into Tsukushi's ear. "Must be a girl." 

"NISHIKADO SOUJIRO! I HEARD THAT!" Tsukasa exploded. He stomped out of the dressing room. 

"See, I told you!" Soujiro winked at Tsukushi. 

"Does Doumyouji have a girlfriend?" Tsukushi couldn't stop herself from asking. Soujiro stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"That's a good question. I don't know Takashi, we could try and find out!" Soujiro said, delighted. Tsukushi rolled her eyes at him as she smacked him playfully on the shoulder. She looked at Tsuaksa's retreating figure and felt a tugging at her heartstrings.

*

"Next item, V3 get ready!" The stage manager called out. 

"Yo Takashi, feeling nervous?" Soujiro asked.

"You bet!" Tsukushi said as she started warming up. Soujiro was really nice. (Author's note: For nosy people, NO, Soujiro would not end up with Tsukushi, not in this fic.) 

"TSUAKSA! OI! START WARMING UP!" Soujiro called out to Tsukasa, slumped in one corner.

"Shut up." He said nastily. "I hope she's okay." HE muttered.

"Who's okay?" Tsukushi asked, curious.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, TWERP." He got up and started warming up. Tsukushi sighed. _It's really tough being a guy _Just then, she caught sight of Hanazawa Rui talking to someone else and her heart lurched forward_._

Tsukushi just had another problem to deal with and this time, it was Hanazawa Rui.

__

*

"LIGHTING! MUSIC! Okay, V3 up next!" Rui shouted. 

On cue, the 3 sprang out from the stage and started dancing away with much energy. Lights flashing, backed with strong rhtymic music rocked the entire stage as fans screamed and chanted V3's name.

"LOVING YOU IS THE HARDEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE."

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE BROKEN MY HEART TWICE."

"BUT I KNOW THAT I STILL LOVE YOU.

"LOVING YOU!!" The three screamed into the microphone as the last of the song faded away. The fans started screaming again as they stumbled into the backstage. 

"Whew! That was some concert!" Soujiro grinned tiredly. Tsukushi groaned as she sank onto the floor. 

"Twerp, it's only a little concert and you're tired?" Tuskasa asked, mockingly.

"Shut up you idiot."

"Twerp."

"Idiot!"

"Shut up you two bakas! Hey, let's go to a bar to celebrate!" 

"I'm busy today." Tsuaksa said and he gathered his stuff and put everything into his duffel bag.

"Tsuaksa, lousy!" Soujiro complained and he flashed a smile at Tsukushi. She waved her hands.

"No, not today Jiro. I'm tired." Soujiro looked sour as he walked out of the dressing room.

"Twerp."

"What?" Tsukushi asked with impatience.

"Could you help me tell Rui that I am going off first?"

"So early?"

"I have to meet someone." He said, busy punching the number pad of his handphone. "Thanks twerp." He said before going out of the door.

"Stupid baka. You think I am your slave?" She screwed up her nose at him. Just then, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out.

It was a message from Tsuaska.

"Could you meet me at the Golden Theatre Cinema today? I want to tell you something." 

*

Hanazawa Rui looked around, pleased with the concert, he proceeded to the dressing room. Soujiro was the only one left, yakking away on his handphone.

"Jiro, where are the rest?"

"Oh, Takashi and Tsuaksa left early." Rui was mildly disappointed that Tsukushi was not around anymore as Soujiro continued yakking.

Rui left the room and slammed the door really hard.

*


End file.
